Bui Shun
' Bui Shun' (杯顺) was born December 12,2000. Bui is a seventh generation member of Happy Jikan and is currently the youngest Happy Jikan member. Bui is also a member of the units: MORNING JIKAN,H.P SUPER IDOLS. and HYPER HEARTS. History 2012 June 25, Bui Shun, along with 50 other chinese girls auditioned for Happy Jikan's HAPPY JIKAN~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ seventh generation auditions. September 14, Bui was revealed as one of the 7th generation winners along with three other girls, former 6th generation member Zeng Yun (left but came back and decided to audition for seventh generation auditions), Joe Song and Hsaoi Zhe. December 29,Bui released her first photobook,AH!A WONDERFUL SHUN!. It reached #2 on the Oricon Photobook Charts. 2013 March 15,it was announced that Bui was chosen to form the MORNING JIKAN sub unit, HYPER HEARTS with fellow Happy Jikan member Zeng Yun,and Morning Musume members Iikubo Haruna and Sato Masaki. Around July and August,rumors spread of Bui Shun inflicting self harm upon herself. She didn't participate in any of the Cool! Hello summer concerts during this period of time. When asked,Bui replied in her blog: So rumours have been going around,huh? Well,I am not sick. I am just depressed. Lately,alot of things revolving around school and family life has been going on. Usually,I just run to idol life for that,since it's actually my only life going right, but this time I just couldn't feel it. So,my family requested if I could have a break from tours to get myself together. That's all. In the meanwhile,be prepared for the 40th single! • Shunshun! • Bui participated in the rest of the Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2013 ~OUT LOUD!!~ concerts,indicating that her break time was due. October 10, Bui's self harm rumors were confirmed true by Hoi Daiyu in an interview. 2014 There was a special concert at the Zepp Tokyo concert venue January 14, honoring Bui Shun. Bio *'Name': Bui Shun (杯顺) *'Nickname':' '''Shun (顺),BuShu (卜淑; ''Chinese Fans) ,ShunShun (旬旬; Japanese Fans) *'Birthplace': Hong Kong,China *'Birthday': *'Bloodtype': O *'Height': 151 cm *'Hello!Project Status' **2012-09-14 Happy Jikan Member **2012-09-14 Hello Project Member *'Up-Front Promotion Status' **2012-09-14 UFP Member *'Months in Happy Jikan': 5 months *'Happy Jikan Color': ** Orchid '(2012-2014) ** '''Emerald Green '(2014-Present) *'''HYPER HEARTS Color: Green *'Specialty':' '''Can do a Scorpion, Imitating voices *'Looks up to':' Yin Lu & Wu Jiao *'''Audition Song: Passion E-cha E-cha ATTACK! (Happy Jikan) *'Hello!Project Groups' **Happy Jikan (2012-present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2012-present) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-present) **HYPER HEARTS (2013-present) Singles Participated In Happy Jikan *Tantei Shojo (Debut) *Ogoe De!! *Cinderella Naite *Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito *Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí *Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox * Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng *Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn MORNING JIKAN *Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) *Wakuteka Mirai Chance H.P SUPER IDOLS *Victory! HYPER HEARTS *Dominant Flame Albums Participated In Happy Jikan *12 Dakishimete (Debut) *OUT LOUD 13!! *Happy Jikan 2013 Best Album ~The Reborn HaJi!~ *Aisaretai Katta... 14 Releases Photobooks *2012.12.29 AH!A WONDERFUL SHUN! Trivia *Bui is the second Happy Jikan member from Hong Kong, Yin Lu being the first *She said she cried alot during the seventh generation because "It was too hard to learn more japanese than I already knew and I was not very good at dancing". *Bui was the first seventh generation (minus Zeng Yun) member to recieve a photobook. *Bui says her goal in Happy Jikan is to stay focused and be everyone's favorite idol. *Once cried at a Shin Sedai concert when she was younger. *Is the first member of her generation to recieve a photobook. *The first Happy Jikan song Bui ever listened to was Passion E-cha E-cha ATTACK!.That was also her audition song for Happy Jikan. *Bui is close friends with Zheng Mei,Sun Fang,and Sato Masaki. *Bui became a fan of Happy Jikan when she was only 7 years old. Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Happy Jikan Category:Births in 2001 Category:Orchid Member Color Category:Youngest Member Category:2012 Debuts